Harold Hogan (Earth-616)
Hap, The Freak, Iron Man, The Living Cobalt Time-Bomb, the Walking Bomb | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , , | Relatives = Unnamed grandfather Clay Hogan (brother); Pepper Potts (ex-wife); Jamie Carlson (son); Unnamed adopted son; Unnamed adopted daughter | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Industries, formerly Stillman Boxing Gym | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Height2 = ; 7'9" (as Freak) | Weight = 221 lbs | Weight2 = ; 789 lbs (as Freak) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = ; Black or red (as Freak) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = ; None (as Freak) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Employee of Stark Industries; former professional boxer and promoter, personal trainer, chauffeur, ranch owner | Education = Vocational school graduate, EMS training | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Robert Bernstein; Don Heck | First = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 45 | First2 = (As Happy Hogan) (As the Freak) | Death = Iron Man Vol 4 14 | HistoryText = His sad-faced demeanor in the ring earned amateur wrestler Harry Hogan the ironic nickname of "Happy" Hogan. Happy retired on the argument that he was getting "too good at losing;" in fact, his nice guy attitude often cost him when it came to trying to knock out an opponent. He also became sparring partners with Eddie March until Eddie's own retirement. After abandoning his boxing career, Happy worked various odd jobs. One day at a racetrack, a new experimental car crashed. Ignoring the risk, Happy ran over and pulled the driver out. The man was the rich industrialist Tony Stark, who offered Happy a monetary reward for his heroic act. Happy turned it down, instead asking Stark to hire him. Stark agreed, and Happy became his chauffeur and bodyguard. However, since Tony was secretly the armored super hero Iron Man, Happy barely had to drive Stark anywhere because most of Stark's business trips were an alibi to keep a low profile as he suited up. As soon as he started working at Stark Industries, Happy laid his eyes on Tony's secretary Pepper Potts. However, to his chagrin, Pepper was infatuated their boss. Happy and Pepper's relationship was built on banter, which originated mostly from Pepper rejecting Happy's early advances. Pepper started warming up to Happy after he tried to take on the super villain Unicorn to protect Stark Industries and was heavily injured. Not long afterwards, Stark revealed to Happy that he was Iron Man after Hogan was injured by the super villain Titanium Man. An accident with Stark's experimental 'enervator ray' turned Happy into the Freak. He was stopped although Stark had to repair damaged armor. On one occasion when the Mandarin attacked, Happy put on the armor to help Stark. Although he was successful, the armor was damaged beyond repair and Stark had to scrap it for a new model. Happy often donned the Iron Man suit to double for his employer Stark. This put him into conflict with Iron Man's opponents several times, often causing him severe injuries. These injuries caused him to transform into the Freak again, pitting him against Iron Man who managed to siphon off his energy and return him to human form. Fearing that they would always be pulled into Iron Man's battles as long as they were near him, Pepper quit her position with Stark International and took Happy to a clinic near Chicago to recuperate. Years later, Happy was one of the few with Iron Man armor experience and was asked by James Rhodes to help him against Ultimo. Happy's suit was damaged to where it was risky for him to continue to engage in combat, but he was able to carry Force and Eddie March to safety for medical attention. Financial difficulties and other troubles eventually caused Happy and Pepper to divorce while Stark was among many heroes believed dead after battling Onslaught. Happy began to feel that he was 'just a useless old bum'. A spy attempted to take advantage of him during this time. Like his employer, Happy was in favor of the Superhuman Registration Act. While en route to meet Pepper for dinner, Happy was attacked by the Spymaster (Sinclair Abbott), who wanted to use him as bait. Although he managed to knock Spymaster from a balcony overlooking where he had been left, Happy succumbed to his injuries. He was rushed to a hospital and placed on life support. Pepper told Stark a story of how Happy didn't want to end up brain damaged, and asked him to turn his machine off using his Extremis-abled abilities. Stark refused, saying he didn't want to kill his best friend. It is hinted that Tony later deactivated Hogan's life support, after a confrontation with Sue Richards. | Powers = Happy Hogan has no powers of his own but they are derived from the Iron Man Armor. | Abilities = Happy Hogan is a former professional boxer. He also has experience in a number of other jobs. | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. Formerly Superhuman Class 10. | Weaknesses = The Freak possessed limited intellect and went on violent rampages. Allergies: Happy was alergic to flowers. | Equipment = Formerly Iron Man Armor Model 1 and later versions of the Iron Man armor. | Transportation = Conventional automobiles, formerly flight using Iron Man armor. | Weapons = Formerly Iron Man internal weapon systems. | Notes = * In their earliest interactions, Pepper would often compare Happy to Bela Lugosi. * "Happy" Hogan appears to be of Irish decent. He had a grandfather that lived in Ireland whom he has visited. * "Happy" shares some similarities with Joseph "Crusher" Hogan, with both being former fighters and sharing the same surname. | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/freakim.htm }} Category:Energy Absorption Category:Radioactive Category:Armor Users Category:Mutates Category:Potts Family Category:Hogan Family Category:Allergies